Polluted Mind
by Swiftfire97
Summary: Silver comes down with a strange illness, but recovers instantly. But he's not the same..Rated T for blood and violence.
1. The Disease

Chapter 1

Hope you like the first chapter! I know its short, I'm probably going to write more for coming chapters, it's just that I had to finish it before I went to bed...XD Enjoy!

* * *

He stared angrily at the black hedgehog standing before him, his bloody stripes mocking the ivory hedgehog. His stance, hand on hip, suggested he thought he was wasting his time. Though it was mostly his eyes. Those crimson eyes that poured hate and regret and sadness and many other feelings the white hedgehog could identify distinctly.

Silver wiped the blood from his lips, silently cursing the ground Shadow walked on. The ivory hedgehog lay on the ground, trying to sit up, locking his gaze on the black hedgehog.

Weeks ago, Silver had been his normal, childish self. He never thought in his lifetime that he could become _this._

It was just a normal day for Silver, hanging out with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, playing the PlayStation 3. Just in the middle of the best match of Halo 3 ever to exist, Silver started coughing up a fit. Sonic paused the game and checked up on Silver.

"Hey, buddy! You all right there!?"

He patted his back a couple times, and Silver eventually faded to hiccups.

"Man I..I don't even k-know what that was. And..I don't want to know..," He said, hiccupping occasionally.

Once they saw Silver was alright, they went back to their game. Just a couple minutes later, Silver started coughing again, and it eventually turned into gags.

The ivory hedgehog's body lurched downwards every ten seconds, but nothing came out due to the fact that he hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

He ran as fast as he could muster towards the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning over the toilet. _Thank God this wasn't used recently.._he said relieved.

Then he started throwing up blood, missing the toilet and lurching all over the tile floor.

He heard Sonic and the others calling out to him, and he saw them open the door.

They all stared in horror as they watched Silver.

"Oh my God! Silver!"

Tails went to go call a doctor and Sonic and Knuckles gently picked up Silver and carried him to his room, careful to make sure he wouldn't cough up more blood.

An hour later, the doctor had informed Sonic to keep Silver on a steady flow of blood, he indicated by holding up three bags of blood. He had already hooked up an I-V to Silver, so the hard part was done. Then he left.

The reason Silver wasn't in a hospital now, and Sonic and the others were doing the work, was because they didn't trust hospitals.

Surprisingly, Silver recovered quickly and was soon walking again. But his attitude was different since recovering. He had more anger and smart-allicking than he did before.

Soon enough, he had fled the house and went on his own, out into the city, Soleanna. He fled to the park and sat on the grass in the shade of a tree.

"Aargh, what is happening to me?!"

_Nothing's happening, Silver. You've always been this way.._

"Who's there?!"

He looked around in confusion. He then realized the voice was in his head, as he was alone.

_Embrace the darkness..We've always been here, hiding in your sub-consciousness…waiting for our chance. Welcome the evil that coats your soul. You know you want to…_

"Yes…embrace the darkness…It's not like they all cared about me anyway," He said with an evil grin.

"Wait! No! Get out of my head, whatever you are! Leave me alone!"

He clutched his head, his eyes shut tight. He cried out as a shockwave of pain went through his mind. He fell to his knees.

Then Shadow came.


	2. Introducing Meph

Chapter 2

Wooh!! Good to get that off my chest. Now let's see what happens when Shadow interferes. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Shadow's POV

The black hedgehog certainly didn't want to be here, but Faker and his friends were still searching around the city elsewhere.

"Maybe I should just go get them…No, because then Silver might run off."

_Sigh._

"I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Silver POV

Silver's head was pounding, and for a moment he thought he was hallucinating. But he wasn't. Shadow was standing before him.

He was watching him, his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Silver was finally able to stand up, with a bit of effort.

"What do you want, Shadow? Can't you see I'm in an international crisis?"

"Trust me, I don't want to be here, and I much less do not want to face your attitude today. So just come home and make your friends happy," Shadow said growling.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but I don't want to go back. Not ever. It feels good to be let off the leash," The newly invited side of his mind coming out.

"No! Get out of my head!" Silver practically screamed to the world.

Shadow sighed. At least no one was around.

"I think Silver's going insane."

He watched as Silver argued with himself, alternating between two voices: his normal one, and a low, dark voice that Shadow thought he had heard before somewhere.

"That voice sounds familiar," The black hedgehog said quietly.

Silver fought against the voice in his head, trying to keep balance.

_Let me handle the situation. Trust me, you'll be a whole lot better if you do._

"Huh?" Silver's eyes widened.

The voice in his mind took over as Silver was in shock. He was pushed all the way to the back of his mind while the voice took his place. Now all he could do was watch in his sub-conscious.

_Finally, things start going my way._

Silver turned to face Shadow, his eyes glazed over with a coat of black.

Shadow just stared.

All of a sudden, Silver punched Shadow, straight in the face. Shadow stumbled back a couple steps, then his body started glowing red. He wiped the blood that trickled from his nose.

His head jerked up to face Silver eye-to-eye and without losing eye contact, he punched Silver in the mouth. In his sub-conscious, Silver flinched as he still felt the pain.

His stranger voice controlled body fell to the ground.

Silver wiped the blood from his lips. He stared angrily at Shadow. Then an evil grin formed on his lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while. I feel better now," Shadow said with a small smile.

"And I've been wanting to do this for a looong time," The low, dark voice said.

Silver watched in horror as he knew what the voice was going to do.

"No! Don't do it! Don't hurt him!"

_Shut up. I do not need you nagging me._

Silver stared at him in shock.

_By the way, you can call me Meph._

"Meph? Now where have I heard that before? Well, doesn't matter, at least I can call him something instead of just voice."

Meph, in Silver's body, kicked Shadow in the 'sacred' area, then as Shadow was bending over in pain, he brought down the heel of Silver's boot down on his head. Shadow fell to the ground, unconscious.

Snickering, Meph flowed to the back of Silver's mind again, letting Silver recover control of his body.

"Oh my God! What have you done! Now he's going to kill me when I wake up!" Silver knelt over Shadow's unconscious body.

_Well, he mustn't know our plans, should he?_

"What?"

_Never mind, I'll tell you later. Just follow my directions. You do want to get away from him before he wakes up, don't you?_

"What I do want to do is go home. I don't even know what's going on anymore."

_Just get out of here. Go to the warehouse by the dock._

Meph made Silver's arm point west, towards where the dock was.

"Ok fine, anything to get away before he wakes up."

_Good boy. Now, towards the dock._

Silver took off at a steady run towards the dock, ignoring edgy glances from passerby.

Soon, the salty smell of the sea wafted to Silver's nostrils, filling him with memories of times when he would come down here with Blaze.

"I might not ever get to see her again. I hope I do, though."

Once they reached the dock, Silver sat between two crates in the corner of the warehouse, trying to get comfortable.

"This is going to be a long night," He thought silently, then closed his eyes.

Shadow's POV

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, then closed them as pain came to greet him.

Now he remembered.

Embarrassingly, he had taken a sound beating from Silver. But Silver would never harm him, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"What has gotten into that kid?"

Rubbing his head, he stood up, taking a look at his surroundings.

"Still in the park. Silver's not around, though. Guess he ran off."

_Sigh._

"Maybe I need some help after all…"

He took out his green Chaos Emerald, and clutching it tightly, he teleported to Sonic's house.


	3. Greetings and Dinosaur Sheets

Chapter 3

Woot! Chapter 3! I'm writing these kinda one right after the other, but it's due to the fact that I have a lot of time on my hands! (for once XD) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Meph's POV

"Finally, he's asleep. Now I can start the job."

Meph quietly and carefully pushed Silver to the back of his body's mind, as he took over.

He flexed his muscles, stretching, then he took off at a light run out into the night air.

He took a deep breath, bringing in the sweet smells of night, then let it out.

"Hmm, where to look? I know, I'll check the most obvious place they could be, a simple-to-break-in jewelry store. Gonna' have to make it quick, though. Sun's coming up."

He jogged towards town, though it wasn't that easy to blend in with night in Silver's body, so Meph was going to have to make some changes.

Silver's ivory fur steadily got darker until it turned into a rich ebony.

"Much better."

Suddenly, he could hear voices. They seemed to be coming from around the block. Meph crept towards the sound, careful not to make noise.

As he looked around the corner, what he saw surprised him.

Sonic, Espio, and Shadow were sitting in a circle, discussing…Silver.

"Heh, guess Silver's pretty popular around here."

He glanced at Shadow and saw a rather large bruise on his striped forehead.

Meph chuckled softly.

"-was in the park. Then he ran off when…I wasn't looking," Shadow told Sonic and Espio.

"Hmm? Seems to be getting interesting. Better listen."

Kneeling, he crept to a trash bin and, hiding behind it, he tuned in on their conversation.

Shadow's POV

"Where do you think he might've gone?" Sonic cast glances around, asking the question that was on everyone's mind right now.

Shadow became irritated, as he was irritated easily, and said, "Well, you have a nose! Use it! I, for one, have a cold!"

Sonic was a bit shocked, but recovered.

"Aww! The Ultimate Life Form has a cold! Poor you!" Sonic said with mock sympathy.

"Shutup, Faker!"

Espio was having enough of this.

"Guys, hush! The last thing we need is more arguing. Now how about we go over to Tails's house and see if he has finished the gadget yet."

"Grr...fine." Sonic and Shadow said in unison.

Meph's POV

As he watched them speed away, an idea formed in Meph's head.

"If I get them to somehow believe that I'm Silver, I'll be able to gather information on the emeralds. Only problem is, how am I going to keep Silver out that long so he doesn't spoil my plans? Though I have enough power to keep him from taking over, I'd like to keep it a surprise for him. Hmm, I have an idea…"

He softly snickered. What a genius he was.

"Alright, back to the search. I must have at least one to keep me going. If I'm in luck, however, I might just get two or three. Gotta look in the right places."

Remembering where the jewelry store was, he sped off back down the street, blending in with the dark.

* * *

Silver's POV

Silver woke back up in the warehouse, rubbing his head as he got up from the stone floor.

"Ugh, that wasn't very comfortable. You could've gotten us a nice bed. What a nice conscious you are, Meph."

_You're welcome, idiot._

"Can I just go home?"

"…"

"Hmph. The silent treatment, eh? No matter. At least I get some time to myself now."

Silver walked out of the warehouse, rubbing his aching back.

He closed his eyes suddenly, his eyes adjusting to the light. When he opened them, the sun was out to greet him.

"At least some kind of good morning…"

He started walking again, then moved into a jog, enjoying the familiar fresh air.

Seeing as walking, talking hedgehogs weren't uncommon in Soleanna, people waved as Silver passed by. He waved back with a small smile.

"You've been awfully quiet, Meph. What's up?"

_How about you visit Sonic's house instead of pestering me? I'm thinking._

"…Ok? Guess it'd be nice to see those guys after a night alone."

Silver pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald about to use it.

_So that's where you've been hiding it!_

"What's that, Meph?"

_Nothing._

"Fine, I won't pester you."

Using the Emerald, Silver warped to the front lawn of Sonic's house, but landed in a bush a couple feet away.

"Heh, still gotta work on the landing…"

After dusting himself off, Silver walked up to the grassy front lawn. The architect must've spent a while making this, he thought.

In front of him, a gravel road stretched to the mansion, complete with trimmed hedges and apple trees. Such a nice place, one would have thought.

"Just wait until you meet the madness inside," Silver grinned.

He spotted the garage door open and saw Knuckles come out to sit on the lawn, Pepsi in hand.

"Some things just never change…"

Silver started to run, but stopped, as he thought to himself with a snicker.

He hid behind the apple trees, creeping closer until he was right behind Knuckles. He seized the moment.

"Boo!"

Knuckles jumped, spun around and almost punched Silver had he not dodged the punch.

"God! Silver, you scared me!"

He let it sink in a bit.

"Wait, Silver? Silver!"

Knuckles gave a brotherly hug, and they went inside, forgetting about the Pepsi spilt on the grass.

* * *

After all the welcoming was done, Silver explained why he had acted in such a rash way towards everybody.

"I guess I just miss Blaze…"

Tears trickled down his cheeks, and he sniffed.

Shadow, still mad from yesterday, walked off, plotting revenge.

Sonic patted his back, saying gently, "Just keep crossing your fingers, Silver. We'll find a way to bring her back one day."

(As you know from Sonic 06, Blaze had disappeared into a different dimension at the end of Silver's story)

Red-faced, a smile formed on Silver's features.

"Thanks guys. I know I shouldn't be acting like this. I have hope for the future!"

Then his mouth opened in a wide O as he yawned.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap. See you in a few hours…"

He slowly walked up the grand staircase, his hand feeling the smooth wood.

After opening his door, he took a moment to look at his room.

Posters everywhere; rock bands, movie posters, all that stuff. There was the computer desk to his left, bookcase filled with fiction novels, the glass sliding doors that were open, showing the balcony beyond.

Then there was his bed. Dinosaur sheets and pillows and blankets. In the back of his mind, he heard Meph groan. Silver chuckled to himself.

Walking over to his bed, he collapsed spread-eagled on it. He instantly fell asleep.

Once Silver was asleep, Meph finally had some alone time to think.

_Well, this was easy. Now all I have to do is trick them into giving me the chaos emeralds. This'll be a snap. Hm, might as well get some rest. I'll need it._


	4. Nightmare of a Dream

Chapter 4

Don't ask me where I get the ideas for this stuff, cause I don't even know myself. Anyway, this should give you enough to satisfy your crave for violence. Kids these days...lol. (If you didn't get that, you haven't noticed I'm a kid also. XD) Anyway, enjoy! 

* * *

Silver woke up in a tree. A very scratchy one at that, with…

Silver took a look at the little creatures scurrying next to him and screamed. A very girly scream.

"Fire ants!!!"

His scream was knocked short when he lost his balance and fell out of the great oak, landing on his back with an oomph.

After recovering a bit, he started to stand up, rubbing his aching back. Then he got a chance to look around.

He saw that he wasn't at Sonic's house anymore. He didn't see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or Shadow anywhere. Though maybe it was just as good that the black hedgehog wasn't here.

He didn't recognize anything he saw, the large ferns and leafy bushes with tall oak trees, complete with green moss and the like. It was your average forest.

Silver noticed hazy light coming from above a hill he noticed to his left.

With high curiosity and a will to find out where exactly he was, the white hedgehog jogged up the grassy hill.

At the top, he marveled at the sight of the large field that lay before him. In the distance, he could notice ruins looming over the horizon, a silhouette against the sunset.

The sunlight that shone through the rocky columns lit up the field with rosy light.

Blue sky gave way to orange sky, then faded into purple the closer it got to the sun.

It was beautiful.

"This has to be a dream…" Silver managed to say in wonder before his jaw dropped.

He ran through the field, long blades of grass tickling his legs.

He laughed as he had never laughed before. It was out of a sheer, carefree spirit. Silver hadn't felt this way in a very long time, so he tried to enjoy it as much as he could.

Assorted butterflies and moths flew up around him, enhancing the wonderful feeling he felt.

Finally he reached the rocky outcrop that was the ruins. He stopped to catch his breath then walked on, slowly so he could look at the ruins.

He now noticed that up close it looked like Stonehenge, but bigger, and with more rocks and grass.

He walked back to where rock joined with grass and sat down on the warm stone.

Once he calmed down a bit, he realized that Meph hadn't bothered him the whole time he had been here. He was surprised. Usually he would be commenting rashly on the stupid way he was acting, or how girly he sounded when he fell from the tree.

He was glad though. He didn't want to deal with the dude. Especially not here, in the warm sun.

Suddenly he smelled smoke.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maybe there was someone else here as well? Maybe they set up a campfire. Maybe.

Then he noticed that it got dark. He looked behind him. The sun had indeed gone down, and purple sky faded into a black, night sky. Though no stars twinkled because of the dense cover of clouds. Where did all the clouds come from? He couldn't even see the moon.

He looked back at the field, his body tensing.

That was when he saw them.

Soldiers clad in iron armor marched at a distance. Behind them, he saw large, wooden catapults pulled by thick ropes.

In front of the marching soldiers were cavalrymen riding on horses, also clad in armor.

Then he saw the obvious leader of the army.

He was dressed in golden armor that glinted and shone where he was. He rode a snow white horse also clad in golden armor.

All the soldiers either had pikes or long metal swords. The leader drew out his weapon, a long broadsword.

Smoke filled the sky, and Silver almost choked on it.

Then he noticed that, no matter how much he tried to tell himself he was wrong, they were headed straight for him.

He stood up quickly, his eyes widening at the lot. He knew that he couldn't face the **whole** army. There must've been hundreds, maybe thousands. He wasn't good at equations.

The leader on his snow white horse shouted charge all of a sudden.

That whole army was after one little hedgehog? For what? What had he possibly done that might've offended these people? He didn't even know them.

No matter, the people were still charging. They started up their catapults, loading them with huge boulders.

"No! Stop!! You're making a mistake!! I didn't do anything wrong!" Silver shouted as loud as he could, holding out his hands in emphasis.

But they didn't care. They kept on charging.

The boulders hit the stone behind him, next to him, heck, one almost hit him.

"Well, if th-they wanna f-fight…I'll give 'em one."

Throwing his glowing hands out, the white hedgehog stopped the boulders coming at him in midair, then flung them down the field, hitting multiple soldiers, instantly killing them.

He kept that up for a while, taking the boulders and giving them back.

Luckily, one hit the leader, knocking him on the ground. Silver felt sorry for the horses though. They shouldn't have to be put through this.

Some boulders that missed his boundary hit more of the stone around him.

Then, as if by signal, all the soldiers held up their pikes throwing them with a huge amount of force.

He held up his strength, sweating as he held back all of the power that hid behind the spears.

Blood trickled from his nose with the effort.

Silver knew his muscles were going to give up soon, but he couldn't give up. Not yet, not ever. Surely someone would come to help him.

Then someone did come, but it wasn't with the intention of saving him. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

The leader, now in dented, non-glistening armor, came stumbling up to him, along with the rest of his surviving army, which was still in the thousands, despite Silver's small effort.

With a broken, bloody face, the man held his sword up high.

Silver swore his pupils got smaller. With the sword in his mind, he lost focus of the spears.

Both the spears and the broadsword swung at him at the same time.

Silver could only cover his head with his hands in horror as he watched the spears and the sword come for him like sharks.

* * *

The breath was knocked out of the white hedgehog as he landed on the hard, wooden floor.

Silver opened his eyes as he took in the view of his familiar room. He breathed in and out in relief as he saw he was still alive. He was going to check to see if he still had all his limbs, but he was wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon.

"Phew, still alive. Man, that nice dream really turned into a nightmare quick. Hope I don't have that again."

He unwrapped himself from his dinosaur blankets, rearranged his bed neatly, then went to wash his face.

After the wash woke him up a bit, he opened his door and walked out. The sweet smell of Tails's cooking drifted to his nose. He breathed it in deeply.

Seeing as Sonic's and Shadow's shut doors meant they were still asleep, he tip-toed. Knuckles liked to get up early to work out, and Tails got up early to fix breakfast for the guys. Silver got up early just for the heck of it, and so he could get the best pick of the breakfast first.

So, dressed in a white tank top and tie-dye boxers, he walked down the grand staircase quietly.

_Heh. Tie-dye…Suits you._

"Shut up!"


	5. Breakfast and a Surprise

Chapter 5

Hey guys, hope you're still with me on this journey through the madness that is Silver the Hedgehog. XD Enjoy! 

* * *

"So, Tails, pancakes huh?" Silver was seated on a leather stool at the bar. Behind him, Knuckles was gorging down his pancakes at the dinner table.

At his position, he could watch Tails tending to the dishwasher and flipping pancakes.

"I had pancakes last time, though…Can I have something different?"

Tails rolled his eyes at the white hedgehog. He was so much like a child.

"Silver, you weren't here when we had french toast, though I still have some left in-"

"Can I have that? Pleeeeassse!!??"

Silver stared at Tails with puppy-dog eyes.

_You remind me of someone I used to know. Then he grew up!_

Silver vowed to try to ignore Meph, at least until he wasn't with company. He didn't want to talk back to him with everyone staring at him thinking he was crazy.

Tails stared back, trying to resist it, but he failed. His pout turned into a smile.

"Fine."

He opened the refrigerator and took out a plastic container that had two pieces of french toast in it.

The orange fox put the container in the microwave, setting it for 30 seconds.

Silver watched the microwave with hungry eyes. Drool fell from his lip.

Tails noticed and cringed.

"Ugh! Your just like Sonic!"

He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped up the mess, also wiping Silver's lip.

The hedgehog didn't mind. He had his little heart set on the food heating up. He could smell the cinnamon clear as day.

_Gotta admit. That fox can cook._

Finally, the microwave went off and Tails took the container out, put the french toast on a plate, and put the container in the dishwasher.

Tails handed the french toast to Silver, with syrup, butter, and a fork.

Silver immediately started spreading the butter with a knife, then grabbed the syrup bottle and started drizzling syrup.

Tails watched as the white hedgehog drizzled the syrup. He had already covered the top with syrup, and he was still adding more.

"Silver that's enough!"

He took the bottle from him, saying, "You're going to soak it in syrup if you keep pouring! That's a lot of sugar right there already!"

Silver stared at Tails with feral eyes, growling.

_I can't take this anymore, you're so freaking weird! I'm going to take a nap._

Meph retreated to the back of Silver's mind in an effort to get away from the madness.

Tails stared back. "No."

He continued growling.

"Ugh, fine. Have it. I have another one in the cabinet, anyway."

He gave the bottle back to Silver, who took it smiling, then began pouring again.

The fox reached into a cabinet above him and pulled out another bottle, being careful to keep it out of site of the hungry white beast.

When he saw that the bottle was empty, Tails took it and put it in the trash. Silver happily began eating away.

Loud footsteps sounded from the staircase, and Knuckles and Tails, minus a happy Silver, looked up to see Shadow come down in a white tank top and jeans. Shadow was the only one who cared about people seeing him in boxers. Weird, I know.

He went to sit at the dinner table in front of Knuckles, tapping his fingers on the table. Silver and Sonic were usually the only ones that sat at the bar.

He wore a not-in-the-mood face, so Tails just handed him a plate loaded with four pancakes already spread with butter and drizzled with syrup. This guy liked to eat. It was a wonder he was skinny.

The orange fox knew Sonic always wasn't down until near lunch on weekends. He liked to sleep when he wasn't running around fighting baddies.

He took a plate of pancakes for himself and went to sit at the table next to Knuckles.

Shadow wanted to watch TV but the remote was all the way on the coffee table. He was too lazy to get up and get it. Then he had an idea.

"Silver, levitate the TV remote to me so I can watch some TV."

Silver turned around, his mouth full of french toast. Syrup drizzled down his chin. He stared at Shadow, a growl in his throat. He wanted to keep eating.

Shadow returned the glare.

That scared the crap out of Silver, and he stopped growling and, quick as he could, he used his powers to set the TV remote in front of Shadow.

Shadow turned the flat-screen on, surfing channels, trying to find a good show.

Seeing as Shadow was satisfied, the white hedgehog went back to eating happily.

Shadow finally found the news channel and flipped it on, scanning the information.

"Why can't Haiti accept the fact that they're country's been through an earthquake, get over it, and get off the front page!? I want to hear something different for a change."

Tails wanted to tell Shadow that it was a disaster that killed thousands of people and that he should be worried about them instead, but he knew when to shut up.

Information on how to help Haiti was showing, and then the news changed to a new topic.

"There have been reports that a Sonic the Hedgehog has been seen crashing into stores downtown. Reports say that he looks rabid, almost."

The screen changed to a video taken by a pedestrian of Sonic crashing into a candy store and stealing multiple bags of candy. By this time, everyone, even Silver, was watching.

He had foam at the mouth, and a lollipop was sticking out of his mouth. His pupils were twice the size they should've been, and his quills were sticking out in all directions.

Everyone sighed. Except Silver, who had never seen Sonic like this before.

"Not another sugar rush…Man, that's hard to clean up." Knuckles head hit the table.

Shadow spoke up angrily, "We really need to keep a closer eye on that guy."

"Maybe I can build security cameras in his room. That could help us keep tabs on him." Tails went to put his plate in the sink. By this time, everyone was done eating, so he came to get everyone else's and put them in the sink.

Silver jumped off his chair and, before rushing off to go get dressed for action, he said excitedly, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go catch that rabid hedgehog!"

Everyone else followed except for Knuckles, who was already dressed. No surprise there.


	6. Shadow Saves the Day

Chapter 6

Man, I love beating up Sonic. I'm so evil! XD Anyway, enjoy! ~

* * *

Armed with a small syringe, Silver ran down the street to town where Sonic was on his sugar rampage. Shadow and Knuckles ran behind him; well, Shadow at a jog.

The syringe was filled a liquid Tails said would knock Sonic out faster than a speeding bullet, in other words, a tranquilizer shot.

Tails decided not to go because he says he, "Doesn't like to do the dirty work."

Soon they reached the city of Soleanna, and as soon as they did, they frantically searched for Sonic. They really didn't feel like paying for the damage Sonic had caused so far.

"Ok, so, he should be here somewhere. I just don't know where. There could be hundreds of stores around here that sell sweets." Silver said, looking around at empty shops.

Knuckles spoke up, "Well, there was that one ice cream shop we went to last week. Maybe-"

"You know what! I'll just do it myself and get it over with." Shadow was getting really pissed off now. News about Sonic had interrupted his favorite news channel, and now he would have to pay for the damage caused to the buildings. He was having a really crappy day.

He took the syringe out of Silver's hands and sped off down the street.

"Wait, Shadow! Come back! We don't even know where he is!"

Silver started running down the street trying to catch up to Shadow, but it was, of course, useless. He was left in the black hedgehog's dust.

He stopped running, catching his breath. He really needed to get in shape. Maybe he'd borrow Knuckles's treadmill. Knuckles came up next to him in a few seconds.

"Well…I, for one, am glad the emo hedgehog's gone. Now I don't have to deal with that anger problem of his. He'll get the job done faster anyway."

"Let's just see if we can catch up to him and Sonic. I don't want him to hurt Sonic for ruining his day. You can never predict Shadow." Silver hoped he could get there in time before anything bad happened.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded, and instantly Silver and Knuckles knew where the hedgehogs were.

"Guess we go that way."

The pair ran in the direction of the loud crash, hoping they'd get there in time.

L

Shadow's POV

He spotted the blue hedgehog near a street corner surrounded by police cars. He was jumping around on the rooftops, evading the police's grasp.

Shadow scaled the side of a building and jumped onto the roof. From there, he could see Sonic a couple houses away.

He ran and leaped from building to building until he reached the hyped-up hedgehog. Sonic, seeing Shadow coming, ran up to greet him.

"Hey, Shad! It's pretty nice up here, don't you think?! Hey, why are the police square dancing down there!? Wanna play tag?!" Sonic said it all in one breath.

Shadow blinked. Sonic was worse than he thought.

_Hmm. Going to have to make this quick._

He tackled the blue hedgehog to the ground, trying to stick the syringe in him. Sonic, biting and kicking, managed to get free and jumped off the building, then proceeded to dash down the street.

Shadow jumped off the building and sprinted towards him.

Once he was close enough, he tried to grab the blue hedgehog again, but he jumped out of the black hedgehog's grasp. That gave Shadow an idea.

The black hedgehog tackled Sonic in the air, and the two crashed into a nearby shop. Shadow cursed as the syringe fell out of his hand and landed a couple feet away.

In that brief moment of thought, Shadow had forgotten about Sonic. The blue hedgehog was already out of his grasp. Shadow cursed again.

He quickly grabbed the syringe and took off after the hedgehog.

When he stepped out of the broken glass of the shop, he saw Silver and Knuckles come sprinting down the street.

He yelled down at them, "I don't need help!"

Silver's POV

He heard Shadow shout down at them, and shouted back, "Yes you do, since you still haven't gotten him yet!"

He looked around for Sonic and saw him on top of a nearby jewelry store, dancing and sucking on a lollipop that seemingly came out of nowhere.

_Hey, Silver, got any bright ideas on how to catch the dancing hedgehog? He sucking on more sugar._

That was the first thing Meph had said all day, besides at breakfast.

"So, Meph, your nap over now?"

_Stop asking useless questions! Now I have an idea, since you obviously don't have any. I tire of this cat-and-mouse game._

Silver felt a tingle go through his body. Then he felt Meph coming out of his sub-conciousness.

"Hey, Meph! What are you doing?"

_Stop fighting it. Just let me take over. I'll catch that hedgehog in the blink of an eye. _

"Yeah, by punching him to death! No! Stay in there!"

It was too late. Meph had already taken over and thrown Silver to the back of his mind.

Knuckles's POV

The echidna watched as Silver rose into the air. Knuckles swore he thought Silver's eyes had turned a shade darker.

Silver raised his hand and lifted Sonic into the air. With his other hand, he brought up the syringe. He slowly turned it until the syringe was aiming straight for Sonic's arm.

Sonic struggled, a lot actually, trying to get out of the wall of energy he was trapped in. Knuckles could see the shot aiming straight at him, and that only made him even more frightened of what Silver would do. Sonic hated shots. But Silver wouldn't hurt his best friend, would he?

"Silver, be careful! You don't want to stick it all the way through his arm! What are you thinking?!" Knuckles shouted up to the white hedgehog.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him…much."

Sonic only struggled more at that comment. He kicked the wall, punched it, spin dashed it, but it was of no use. He was completely, and utterly, trapped.

That last comment from Silver freaked the echidna out. It sounded evil. Was Silver ok? Was the sickness coming up again?

Then Silver dropped the syringe.

"I don't need that piece of crap to finish the job. I can do it myself."

Silver flew straight at Sonic, punching him right in the stomach. The white hedgehog pulled back again, then flew back and, using both fists, he slammed Sonic down to the gravely road. A loud crash was heard as Sonic hit gravel, and Silver snickered.

He flew down to Sonic's limp, but still conscious, body. Picking the blue hedgehog up, Silver took him high in the air, as high as the rooftops.

The ivory hedgehog pulled back a strong punch, gathering energy in his fist.

Meanwhile, seeing as Knuckles wasn't going to do anything, Shadow picked up the syringe and started climbing the brick walls. Once at the top, he sprinted to the end of the building close to Silver, and jumped.

Shadow quickly stuck the syringe in Silver's arm, then landed neatly on the ground below.

Knuckles, after seeing what Shadow had done, ran up to catch Sonic before he could crash to the ground again. Then he set him down gently on the road, then all three looked up to watch Silver.

Silver's POV

Both Meph, and Silver in his sub-conscious, cried out in pain and shock as the liquid from the syringe quickly spread through their body.

The white hedgehog's limbs quickly grew numb as the liquid Tails's had crafted was doing its magic.

Feeling faint, Meph lost control of the energy that flowed in Silver's body, and he fell, losing consciousness before hitting the ground. They steadily fell into a vortex of darkness.


	7. Who is Meph?

Chapter 7

I was hoping to make the story at least 15 chapters, but I'm running out of ideas, so it's probably going to be around 10 chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sega!

* * *

Silver finally regained consciousness, but didn't open his eyes, for he didn't have the energy to do so.

He noticed that Meph was in the back of his mind again, so the white hedgehog had control of his own body.

He could feel a hard surface under him, but his arms and legs weren't touching the ground. Was he on a table?

He could hear voices. Familiar voices. His ears strained to hear their voices.

"Sonic, I think he's been affected by something far beyond our control. Maybe even some type of new virus."

Silver could hear Tails's high, but not too high-pitched, voice.

"Tails, that's impossible! No virus could turn someone as nice and considerate as Silver into someone like…_this!_"

Silver could've smiled if he had the energy. Sonic was so nice sometimes, even if Silver had just about killed him yesterday, or a few hours ago. He couldn't tell what time it was.

"Sonic, we need to face facts. This might be some type of unheard disease, or worse."

"Like what?"

"He could be possessed."

Silver shivered at that thought. So that's what it was. He was…possessed?

"Now, that's impossible. But even then, who could it be?"

Shadow? He cared about him? He needed to get up. He needed to see what was going on.

He flexed his hands and feet, getting his blood flowing.

"Shush! I think he's waking up!"

Silver finally opened his eyes, then shut them, seeing as a very bright light was directed at him.

Then he could feel hands on him, helping him up. He was eventually able to sit up, and he opened his eyes, rubbing his head.

He saw Sonic, Tails, and Shadow staring at him. Sonic with a worried expression, Tails with a questioning expression, and Shadow with his famous frown.

"W-where's..Knuckles?" The ivory hedgehog managed to get out.

Tails spoke up, "He went to Angel Island because of a disturbance from the Emerald. He'll be back in a few hours."

Silver glanced at Sonic, but was taken aback. His blue fur was covered in bruises and cuts, and he had a long cut on his cheek.

Silver stared, mouth agape. Sonic saw this and chuckled.

"Nah, just a couple bruises."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt any of you! It's not my fault! Meph's gone out of con-"

Meph only just now woke up after hearing that.

_Idiot!! Don't you know when to shut your mouth??!_

Silver immediately put a gloved hand over his mouth.

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails stared at him with questioning glances, eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I didn't say th-that!!"

He jumped off the table he was on, but instead landed on his foot, twisting it. He cried out, trying to hold in the tears.

He quickly limped to the door, then ran/limped out into the grassy, apple tree filled yard.

He took out his blue emerald, but hearing shouts, he turned around to look back at the house.

Shadow and Sonic were racing outside towards him, Tails stopping at the doorstep to avoid a possible fight.

The ivory hedgehog held up his emerald high, and the two hedgehogs knew what Silver was going to do.

"Silver, stop!!" Sonic shouted out.

"Put the emerald down, Silv!!" Shadow reached out about to grab the jewel.

"Chaos Control!!"

* * *

Tails's POV

Everything happened so fast.

Sonic had leaped into the air towards Silver.

Shadow had reached as far as his arm could go to grab Silver's emerald.

And then he had Chaos Controlled.

Tails only watched, and had done nothing to prevent it. But what could he have done? There was no way to stop it.

The three hedgehogs had all vanished into thin air.

Tails quivered with fear, falling to his knees on the wooden doorstep.

What if Silver was possessed? What if they were all fighting somewhere? Were they hurt?

"I have to get Knuckles, or better yet, Amy. She can track down Sonic anywhere."

He got up, but before he could go anywhere, he saw Knuckles standing in the driveway with a shocked expression.

He stared at Tails, and Tails stared back at him.

Knuckles mouthed, "They all Chaos Controlled?"

Tails nodded.

Knuckles gulped.

Tails pointed a thumb at the house behind him, indicating that he would explain everything in the house.

Knuckles, getting the memo, nodded and slowly walked towards the house, following the orange fox.

* * *

"-and we've reached the conclusion that Silver just might be possessed. But by who, we don't know."

Knuckles rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment, then said, "Well, obviously it has to be someone that really doesn't like us. Can't be one of Eggman's creations, 'cause he ain't like that. Hmm."

Tails vaguely remembered one of Sonic and Co.'s recent adventures. Then it came to him.

Knuckles was obviously thinking the same thing, because they said it at the same time.

"Mephiles!!"

* * *

Meph's POV

Seeing that Silver was going to be of no help at the moment, Meph took control of Silver's body, throwing Silver to the back of his mind.

Sonic and Shadow were teleported with him, and that was a nuisance. They were just going to get in the way.

The two hedgehogs were standing in their fighting positions, seeing as Silver was again not himself.

"Well, looks like I don't have to hide anymore, seeing as Silver kinda gave you the answer already."

Silver's white fur changed until it turned black, with crystal-like arms and legs. His chest fur grew smaller and smaller until it was the size of Shadow's. Silver's hairdo changed to look like Shadow's, and his gloves and boots were cast off, where they lay on the ground.

Finally, his eyes turned red, his pupils a daunting green.

"Mephiles…" Both Shadow and Sonic murmured at the same time.

"Hmph. I'm surprised I was able to fool you for so long. Guess Silver's a really good friend of yours. I chose well."

"Well, whatever you're planning to do, we're not going to let it happen!" Shadow growled.

"You were wrong to manipulate our friend like that! Now you're gonna pay!" Sonic put his fists up, ready for a beating.

Mephiles sighed.

"You're really getting in my way today. Time to exterminate the rats."

Mephiles summoned his purple emerald, then Silver's blue one.

Sonic quickly took out his emerald, and Shadow did the same.

"Chaos Shield!"

"Chaos Blast!"


	8. Forest Trek

Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, been snowed in, having to shovel every morning and doing homework. Anyway, enjoy the chappie! (I've been wanting to add the seasons for a bit of detail, so it's about the end of summer now.)

* * *

Sonic's POV

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes slowly, flinching as the pain returned. Then he remembered.

Silver had transformed into Mephiles. It seemed to plain when you said it like that. But it wasn't. It was the worst thing Sonic thought he would never see.

His almost best friend being ripped away from him, to become…the cobalt hero's killer.

True, he had been revived by the Chaos Emeralds, but he still remembered the pain. The feeling of never being able to see your friends again, all because of _Mephiles._

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. He hated that hedgehog with all his might. If that kind of anger could be released on the world, it'd be illegal.

The cobalt hedgehog flexed his muscles, seeing where he was hurt the most. He whimpered as a sharp pain came from his right calf.

He sat up slowly, careful not to put weight on it.

He took a look at it, then grimaced when a big purple bruise came to greet him.

"Great…It'll be hard to run now. Why is everyone trying to kill me today?!"

Sonic sighed.

Then he remembered Shadow.

He looked over to his right, and saw the ebony hedgehog laying on his side, looking away from the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow??...Shadow, you okay? Please be okay."

He crawled over to Shadow, and shook him, not violently, but not gently either.

The black hedgehog didn't stir.

Sonic turned him over so that the ebony hedgehog lay on his back.

The cobalt hero poked Shadow's nose. Again. Again. And…again.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!!!"

Sonic stood up and kicked Shadow in the shin, then cried as pain flared up his already injured leg.

Shadow was still laying on the ground. In fact, he hadn't even moved.

The blue hedgehog cursed under his breath.

"Great. I hope I don't have to do what I think I'm going to have to do."

He kneeled down and put a finger under Shadow's jaw to check for a pulse.

There was a pulse, thank God for Sonic, granted it was slow, though.

"Hmph. Guess either his Emerald didn't have that much juice left, or he wasn't focused. If it's number two, then that's definitely a first."

Sonic would probably have to carry the black hedgehog until he came to, which would probably be a while.

"Why does everything have to be so hard for me?? As if I didn't have enough trouble getting around…Oh well, ignore the pain! You are Sonic the Hedgehog after all, and this is for a good friend, named Silver."

Bending down, he carefully lifted Shadow onto his back, and was surprised at how lightweight the black hedgehog was, considering how much he ate daily.

Ignoring the excruciating pain that flared up his right leg, he dashed off into the forest, trying to follow Mephiles's scent. He was an animal after all.

* * *

Mephiles's POV

The wind blew softly against his quills, and he could smell the fresh smell of pine trees all around him.

"Too bad it's going to be destroyed in a matter of hours."

Mephiles snickered.

The black-crystal hedgehog was flying through the air. He was still using Silver's body so he could use the white hedgehog's powers, it's just he didn't like his white fur. He liked to keep his own black fur.

Mephiles hoped he remembered where he had hidden the emeralds. He thought hard.

"Aah, that one grove with the ferns, yes!"

He floated down to the ground, landing softly.

He walked down a trail that led down a hill into the dank forest beyond. Mephiles brushed away ferns that were bent in his way, looking around for the hollow oak tree that hid his emeralds.

He knocked on a couple trees, checking to see if they were hollow.

"Grr! Who cares!? They're going to be destroyed eventually!!"

Summoning his black fire, he spread all around him in a rage. Trees and ferns alike burned down to ashes in front of him. Mephiles smiled as he watched the destruction.

"Ah, there they are."

He walked over to a blackened stump and knelt down, picking up the three emeralds.

"Now I have five emeralds, and the others only have two. Hmm, wonder what happened to Sonic and Shadow? I hope they survived, otherwise this won't be as much fun!"

_You'll never win…Sonic, Shadow and the others will beat you…just like last time.._

Mephiles was surprised. He forgot that Silver was still in his body's subconscious. The black hedgehog sighed. Couldn't that little rat leave him alone?

"Silver, they won't be able to. I'm much stronger now. Besides, you're weak. You'll never be able to help them like last time. You're under my control now."

Before Mephiles could take to the air, he heard a yell sound from somewhere in the forest.

"Huh?"

* * *

Shadow's POV

Shadow woke up in pain. Then he remembered last night and everything came back. The fight with Mephiles.

_Mephiles…_

He had to find him. Fast.

Shadow was about to get up, but then he noticed arms around him. Tan arms.

"Sonic…" He growled.

He then realized he was being carried on Sonic's back like some backpack.

"Hey sleepy head, you're finally up. You've been out a while. Lucky I was-"

Sonic's sentence was cut off as Shadow jumped off Sonic's back, then proceeded to roundhouse kick him in the head.

The blue hedgehog fell to the ground with a yell.

Shadow picked him up, his hand around Sonic's neck. Sonic screamed yet again, but stopped short, choking.

"Stop your screaming!"

"I-I was only he-helping you..You w-were knocked out..like a rock..I c-couldn't just leave y-you there."

Shadow dropped the choking hedgehog.

"I guess I should probably say sorry, cause you were just helping, but instead, my mercy will be your reward."

Sonic coughed and spluttered.

"Yeah, thanks.."

Shadow, hands on hips, looked around.

"Hmm. I think he's gone…that way."

Sonic looked to see Shadow pointing at a trail that led down into the heart of the forest. It was very dark.

Sonic gulped. "Do we have to go down there?"

"Would you like to stay up here? Alone?"

"N-no! I'm coming!"

Sonic got to his feet, dusting off his knees.

Shadow hesitated.

"Something wrong, Shadow?"

"You should probably go get the others. I'll go alone. Don't want to end up like last time. Give me your emerald."

"Ok, whatever you say," The blue hedgehog said, handing over his yellow emerald. "Just be careful, 'k?"

The black hedgehog watched as Sonic dashed off out of the forest.

"Alright, let's go."

He walked down the dark trail, holding the emeralds close to him.


	9. Smoldering Flames

Man, thank god for Ipods and Linkin Park, or I could never have written this much action. Anyway, now things that were once confusing are now revealed. Enjoy the chappie! :D

* * *

Sonic's POV

Sonic dashed outside, then stopped, tapping his foot as he remembered that he was faster than everyone else and had to wait.

The blue hedgehog had raced home to tell Tails and Knuckles what was going on with Mephiles, and, boy, were they happy to see him. They said that they were, quote, "Happy to see you alive!"

When he had told them that Shadow had sent him, Tails had dashed downstairs for some apparent reason. Knuckles had just shrugged.

Still tapping his foot, Sonic was relieved to see Knuckles come out of the house followed by Tails, who was holding some type of machine.

"What's that?" Sonic walked up to Tails.

The orange fox held up his creation, smiling, "I've finally finished it! The generation teleporter!!"

Knuckles scratched his head, confused, "What's that?"

"Well, you know how we were going to save Blaze because she's trapped in a different dimension, right? Well, I thought, why not use it to transport Mephiles to a different dimension, where he'll be trapped forever!"

Sonic patted Tails's head, smiling.

"Good job, buddy! That's perfect! Though, we'll have to make sure none of us get sucked in. Wait…"

The cobalt hedgehog crossed his arms, frowning.

"How are we going to suck in Mephiles without getting Silver sucked in too?"

Tails's pouted.

"I hadn't thought of that…Maybe we'll find a solution later. Right now, we have to get to Shadow."

"Right. You never know what kind of trouble that hedgehog can get himself into. Okay, guys! Let's go!"

He grabbed Tails and Knuckles's hands, dashing off in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Shadow's POV

Making sure not to make a sound, the ebony hedgehog walked around trees and ferns, looking around for Mephiles.

He gasped as he was suddenly thrown off his feet, landing on his back.

"What the-An earthquake!?"

He tried to stand, but was thrown in the air again. He growled as he landed on his back, again.

"Ok, who the heck's doing that!!?"

This time, he got to his feet, dashing towards where he thought the earthquakes were coming from.

He stopped short as he was confronted by Mephiles, nose to nose.

He jumped back as his crystal counterpart aimed a Chaos Blast where he was a second ago.

"It's about time you showed up. I was getting bored." Shadow grinned slyly.

"Shut up, you miserable excuse for a hero! You don't know what kind of power I am capable of right now!"

"Well, then, give me your best shot!"

"I intend to!"

Mephiles threw his hands in the air, summoning his five emeralds. Shadow's eyes widened, his ears flat against his head.

"Oh crap."

Mephiles summoned his black fire, then threw it at Shadow.

The black hedgehog jumped to his left, barely getting a singed tail.

"Grr! Stand still!!"

"You wish!"

Shadow jumped in the air, about to punch Mephiles, when the loud voice of Sonic screamed at him, "Don't hurt him, Shadow! You'll only hurt Silver too!"

_Oh yeah…_

He had forgotten that Silver was trapped inside.

He dodged to his right, missing Mephiles and landing deftly on the grassy ground.

"I am so freaking tired of this!"

Mephiles, summoning the energy from his emeralds, let loose a giant Chaos Blast, incinerating everything in sight.

In the split second before Mephiles summoned his Chaos Blast, Shadow and Sonic, grabbing Tails, Knuckles, and each other, Chaos Controlled out of there.

Landing on the charred ground of a nearby field, Shadow and the others looked around.

Everywhere around them, trees were lit with fire and animals scurried to safety.

"No…"

Shadow looked back to Sonic, seeing him sniffling.

"All this destruction…It could take years to revive."

"I didn't know you were such a tree hugger, Sonic." Knuckles smirked at the cobalt hedgehog.

"If you knew half the things I-"

Shadow looked away, ignoring the argument. Then something caught his eye.

He looked at the dark speck that rose into the air a ways away. Then he looked closer.

"Hey, guys! Shut up and look at that!"

Growling, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked to where Shadow was pointing.

"Is that…Mephiles?!"

Mephiles's POV

Rising into the air, Mephiles took a look at the destruction he had caused and smiled.

"So, this remind you of your burned world, Silver? I remember it like it was yesterday."

_You…you were there?_

"Yes, of course. For it was I that made it that way."

…_You..destroyed..my world? You killed everyone and…left it to burn?_

"Yes, and it's time you learned what's going on."

-Flashback-

Salem's POV

Salem walked out of his burning palace, coughing.

With hatred in his eyes, he looked to see the black hedgehog setting fire to buildings. The air rang with his evil laughter.

Then Mephiles looked the king's way, smirking. Salem stared back, gritting his teeth.

This hedgehog would dare come to his kingdom and destroy it, all for the pleasure of destruction.

Beside Salem, a little version of the king clung to his legs, sniffling. Salem knelt down to his son, putting his hands on the hedgehog's shoulders.

"Be strong, my son. We will get through this, I promise. I love you, Silver."

Salem stood up, narrowing his eyes at Mephiles who was slowly coming toward him.

"Time to negotiate."

Silver's POV

Ashes flew everywhere in the hot air, almost making him choke. Silver sniffled.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, he watched as his father walked towards the stranger.

The stranger that came and burned his father's kingdom.

Silver watched as his father talked with the black hedgehog. They seemed to be talking about a fee. Would the black hedgehog leave if they gave him some of his father's treasure?

Silver was surprised as he was picked up by someone, then he smelled his mother's warm scent.

His mother cuddled him, and he watched in her arms as his father talked with the stranger.

Then his eyes widened as the stranger's hand turned into a sharp, jagged sword.

He gasped in shock, watching the stranger thrust the sword into his father. Silver's mother screamed.

Salem looked back at his son in horror, then fell to the ground in a heap.

Grinning evilly, Mephiles turned his head until he was staring at Silver and his mom.

With Mephiles walking slowly towards them, Silver's mother turned around and, clutching little Silver in her arms, she tried to run away.

Before she could get very far, though, she gasped as she saw a sword jutting out from her stomach.

Dropping Silver, she fell to the ground.

Silver cried out as he hit the hard ground, receiving a few scratches.

He screamed as he saw Mephiles come slowly towards him. Mephiles smirked.

Little Silver was picked up by the stranger, and holding up a shiny stone, the stranger teleported the pair away from the smoldering kingdom.

-End Flashback-

"You were just too cute to kill, so I teleported you to the destroyed Crisis City, where you met Blaze. Then I let you grow up."

_You..killer! You murdered my parents and destroyed my dimension!!_

"Well, sorry to say this, but you've played your part. Now I have no further use for you."

With some effort, he let go of Silver's body, no longer part of his conscious. After he was out, still floating since he had the emeralds, he grabbed Silver's wrist.

"H-how did you..take over me?" Silver flinched as his mind finally felt empty after so long.

"Well, now that's an interesting story. I was the one that gave you that sickness. I had to make you weak somehow so I could take over you. Then it was smooth sailing from there to get you to give me the emeralds. Now, goodbye little Silver. Say hello to your parents for me."

Mephiles watched as Silver stared at him the whole while he fell. Then the white hedgehog was swallowed up by the flames.

* * *

Now before you started ranting at me that I killed the main character of the story, calm down, and wait for the next chapter. All will be resolved in the end, trust me. You think I'd willingly kill my favorite character? XD By the way, I made up Salem. He was supposed to be Silver's father, the king. He has no relevance to my fan character, Salem. For the Crisis City place, if you've seen the beginning of Silver's episode on Sonic 06, you'll know the place I'm talking about.


	10. Divine Retribution

Chapter 10

Yay, chapter 10 is finally up! I love a good story filled with suspense! Thanx for the awesome reviews! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"NOO!!!!!"

Sonic fell to his knees started to violently beat the ground senseless.

Shadow just stood in his place, frozen by shock and disbelief.

Tails hunched into a ball on the ground, sobbing.

Knuckles stood quivering, head in hands, gritting his teeth in an effort not to cry.

The team had started to run towards where Mephiles and Silver were up in the sky, but Silver had fallen before any of them could get close enough. A wall of fire had stopped them anyway.

They heard Mephiles's evil laugh ring out through the field, and they covered their ears.

A tear rolled down Shadow's cheek, and he brought a finger up to touch it. "A tear?"

He stared at it quizzically, then clenched his fist.

"I have feelings for him?! I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! I have feelings for no one!!"

Another tear fell down his cheek, followed by another. He didn't know how to feel. Sadness wasn't a very shown part of him. The only way he knew how to act in a tragedy was to get revenge, and that's just what he was going to do.

"Can't deny it, though. I will avenge him, this I swear…"

He whipped around to face the others.

"Shape up, and quit your crying! Tears aren't going to bring him back!!"

Sonic wiped his nose, slowly getting up. Knuckles sighed. The blue hedgehog walked over to Tails and offered him a hand. Tails took it, and was helped up.

"We must avenge him, shouldn't we!? Or his actions would've been in vain!"

"Right...," Sonic nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Knuckles looked at Shadow gravely.

Before Shadow could speak, however, Tails interrupted, "W-well, Silver's out of M-Mephiles, so…now we can use th-the Generation Teleporter.."

Shadow thought a moment.

"As long as we get to lay a beating on that demon first."

"Of course."

"Then let's not waste time! Let's avenge our friend, Silver!"

* * *

Silver slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't feel the scorching pain anymore. In fact, he felt better than he had in years.

He stretched his muscles, then noticed something queer.

"Green grass?! Wasn't everything burned?"

He got up, looking around.

He saw that he was in a bright, hazy clearing, filled with golden mist. The white hedgehog could barely make out trees in the distance. The sounds of the ocean was heard to his left. No wind blew.

"Where am I?! Is this Heaven? If it is, then where are the angels?"

Then a sweet smell wafted to his nostrils.

"Syrup?! Mmmm…"

Dreamily, he followed the scent, barely making a sound as he walked on a beaten path through the oak trees. The scent got stronger the more he walked.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound echoed through his ears, getting louder and louder until he was standing at the top of a waterfall. Silver looked down to see the water crash down to a pool below. If he jumped, he'd be falling a while.

Sickened by the dizzying drop, he stepped back a little from the edge, and sat down on the sun warmed stone next to him.

The smell of syrup was much stronger now, so much that it made Silver sleepy.

He held his arms closer to him, as he finally reached the conclusion that he was alone.

Completely alone.

He sniffed, staring at the ground. "I wonder what's happening to the others. I wonder if they're okay."

Wind ruffled his ivory fur, and he shivered. More mist gathered around him, and he looked up to see someone wearing a white robe and hood standing over him.

A bit shocked, he stood up suddenly, backing away.

"Wait, I won't hurt you. I promise."

Silver stopped, standing on the warm stone. He stared at the person curiously.

"It's okay, I don't bite." She chuckled. Her melodic voice flowed with the wind. She pulled down her hood, and Silver gasped.

The woman had his white fur and quills, but her quills were more curved around her face.

"You look..just like me!"

"Oh, you grew up so fast. You're so tall now."

Silver stared at his female look-alike strangely.

"My little Silver, you look more handsome than I pictured you."

Then it clicked.

"M-mom?!"

"Yes, my son!" She and Silver embraced each other in a warm embrace.

"B-but, does this mean-"

"No. You're not in Heaven, but the world between worlds. Like, the judging place."

"But, I thought Earth was the world between worlds?"

"Oh, you have so much to learn. But, I'm afraid, you're not staying very much longer."

"Huh?!"

"Silver, honey, it's just not your time. Besides, your friends need you right now. Look," Silver's mother kneeled down and pointed at a small pool, that rippled to reveal an image.

Silver, kneeling down, watched the mirror change into the image of his friends.

They were fighting Mephiles.

Silver stood up, worried, "They're in trouble! And it's all my fault. If I had just told them about Mephiles in the first place, things wouldn't have turned out like this!"

Silver's mother stood up, gently laying a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Nothing is ever anyone's fault, honey. And you can help them. Just believe in yourself. Things never start until you decide to do something about them."

"B-but, there's so much more I want to know! Where's dad?! What will happen to you?!"

"Your father is safe in Heaven, and I soon will join him. Only one relative can come down. Now, go. You'll be back here again eventually, I know you will."

Suddenly, the ground below Silver opened up to reveal the clearing where Sonic and the others were fighting.

He shouted as he fell, looking up as his mother slowly disappeared. One word left her lips before she vanished completely.

"I love you."

The clouds closed up, and he could see his mother no more. Silver looked down, seeing the ground rushing up to him again.

"Not more falling! I get so tired of breaking bones!!"

Silver closed his eyes tightly, but no jarring impact greeted him. Instead, he felt…powerful.

He opened his eyes, seeing that he was floating high in the air. His white fur had turned golden, and was shining brightly. His quills were pointed upwards. Energy coursed through his veins.

"Alright, I'm Super!"

He looked around, then remembered the past events as he saw a battle issuing in the distance. Cries of pain rang out in the air.

"I'm coming, guys. Wait for me!!"

Summoning his energy, then letting it loose in one burst, Silver flew towards his friends to help in the fight against their enemy, Mephiles.

* * *

Happy now? I sorta killed him for suspense, and then I brought him back to life! And you got to see his mother! Fear the powers of the Author!!! XD


	11. Joining the Fight

Chapter 11

Ooh, things are getting interesting! Can't wait to write the fight sequence between Silver and Mephiles! XD Lol, Enjoy!

* * *

The white hedgehog flew through the wind, trying to get to his injured friends as fast as he could. The rush of the wind made his eyes water, and his stomach twisted at the thought of not getting there in time.

"No. I won't think such thoughts. We will win this fight," Silver watched as Shadow and Sonic rushed one after the other at Mephiles, only to be pushed back by some Chaos Blast or blinding kick. Sometimes, they got a punch or kick in, but Mephiles would only retaliate faster. Their cries rang through the clearing.

Obviously, since they weren't here at the moment, Tails and Knuckles had to be putting the Generation Teleporter together somewhere.

Silver stopped suddenly in midair, floating. "Well, it looks like Sonic and Shadow have it covered with kicking Mephiles's butt. I should help Tails with the machine. After all, I helped build the parts."

Changing his mind, the ivory hedgehog floated down closer to the ground, looking for the orange fox. Suddenly, a loud shout followed by swearing rang out. "Heh, same old Knuckles…"

Flying to where the shout came from, Silver soon saw Knuckles hopping on one foot swearing, with Tails next to him sighing and shaking his head. "Hey, Knux, you okay there?"

Silver landed on the ground, still glowing golden, and walked over to Tails and Knuckles. The pair turned around to look at him, with an expression on their faces like they were seeing a ghost.

"What's wrong? Oh, that's right…I died earlier," Tails and Knuckles nodded their heads slowly, still having frightened faces. "Well, guess it wasn't my time. They sent me back to Earth. So, here I am. Oh, and sorry for the 'Super' form, guess it came with the package."

The orange fox ran up to Silver, giving him a fierce hug. Knuckles came up to him, patting his back and smiling greatly. "We're glad to have you back, Silvie. Things just weren't the same without you." Silver chuckled at the echidna's comment. "I wasn't gone that long, but thanks! Guess I make people happy a lot."

Tails, tears streaming down his face, looked up to Silver. "I missed you so much…" Silver smiled, looking down at the fox. "I missed you too. Um, you can let go anytime now."

"Oh, sorry! Just..really happy and all…"

"Hey, I know you guys are real happy right now, but let's get to building the machine. I don't think Shad and Sonic can fight Mephiles for much longer using just two emeralds," Knuckles pointed a thumb towards the fight ensuing in the air above them.

"Oh, well, maybe I could take their place and they can build. I bet they're exhausted right now anyway," Silver looked up to the fight, noticing the black and blue hedgehogs' kicks and punches growing slower each time.

Tails looked up to the ivory hedgehog with worry in his eyes, "But Silver, just you against the super powerful Mephiles?! You could be killed! Again!"

"Yeah, but I'm much stronger now. Paired with Sonic and Shadow's emeralds, I think I'd be able to beat him with time to spare," The white hedgehog understood the fox's concern. He was scared too.

"Better go now, or they'll be ashes soon, by the looks of it," Knuckles pointed to the battle. Mephiles was flaring obsidian fire everywhere, almost burning Shadow and Sonic to a crisp.

"Right, I'm going now."

"Wait!" Tails grabbed Silver's shoulder before he could lift up to the air.

"Before you go, here's the plan. Get Mephiles weak enough, then lead him here, where we'll suck him in the teleporter. Just be sure to get out of the way before we fire the beam. Got it?"

"Got it. All right, let's do this my way!!"

Silver lifted off the ground, flying straight for the fight. Reaching the hedgehogs, Silver put himself between the fighting hedgehogs, putting his arms out. "Stop!!!"

Sonic and Shadow stared at him frightfully, immediately ceasing what they were doing. Mephiles, on the other hand, had anger in his eyes. He shouted out, "Silver?! I thought I killed you!! How are you still alive??!!" A bit of fear edged his words.

"Heaven just wasn't ready for me yet, so here I am. And this," Silver indicated his golden 'super' glow. "This is a side effect."

"Now, Sonic and Shadow, you guys are exhausted. I'll take it from here. Go help Tails."

The pair nodded their heads wearily, then flew down to where Tails and the machine was.

"Now, Mephiles…," Silver turned to his black adversary. "We have a score to settle."

* * *

Tails's POV

"Hey, guys. Here, take this. It will give you energy."

Tails handed a Red Bull to both Shadow and Sonic when they landed, and they accepted it gratefully.

"Alright, let's get to building," The fox bent down to pick some more parts from a cardboard box filled with bits and pieces of the teleporter. Taking a large shield-shaped piece of metal from the box, Tails went to work.

Armed with a wrench and lots of bolts, he soon had the teleporter finished, with some help with heavy lifting from Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles.

The orange fox stepped back, admiring his work. "It's perfect! Now we need to get Mephiles over here. I wonder how Silver's faring."

The four looked up to the sky, but, surprisingly, Silver and Mephiles weren't there. They couldn't even hear their shouts and insults.

"Where the heck did they go?!"

"Silver knows he has to get Mephiles over here, not deal with him himself!"

"What is he thinking?"

An argument followed the questions, and soon, Tails was the only one left to resolve the argument. "Guys!! Shut up! Stop asking questions that no one knows the answer to! I won't help!!"

The three stared at the huffing, angry fox, then looked back to the sky.

Shadow spoke up first. "Well, he's Silver. So somewhere out there, he knows what he's doing. I hope."

"Just hope he gets Mephiles back here soon, otherwise this would've been a wasted effort," Tails sighed. Somehow, though, he knew that Silver would make the right choice. "Maybe he just wanted to get his revenge, without making my ears suffer from the noise."

"Aww, I wanna get revenge too! Mephiles made Silver spill my coke the other day!" Knuckles pouted.


	12. It's Been Awhile

Chapter 12

I'm glad to finally get to this part...Don't worry, I'll keep it a surprise until you read it! Anyway, enjoy the chappie! :D

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog opened his eyes. He didn't see much, though.

Obsidian shadows surrounded him, like he was trapped in a dark, cold box. The air was silent. No wind blew. Silver shivered and ran his hands up and down his arms in an effort to warm up.

The white hedgehog looked around. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't know where he was, and where the heck was Mephiles?!

Wait, Mephiles…He was the one that secretly pulled out the Chaos Emerald. Silver had to admit though, the black demon sure was sneaky. The ivory hedgehog didn't even see it coming.

Suddenly, voices could be heard from all sides, echoing through his ears. They all said one word, "Silver…"

The feeling of hearing his name mentioned over and over was sickening, especially since the hedgehog didn't know who it was that was talking. It sounded like different voices all at once.

Then one voice stood out among the others, a dark, sinister voice, poison lingering on each word.

Then it spoke again, and the rest of the voices stopped, "Silver, you're useless and weak. You could never hope to help the world all by yourself. Then there's me. I can help you to reach your full potential. Join me, Silver."

Silver's eyes widened. He recognized the voice. It was none other than, "Mephiles!! I would never help you! Your idea of helping the world is to destroy it! I have friends! I don't need you!!"

"Well, I gave you a chance to avoid your bitter fate, but you chose to stand with those rats. So, yours, along with many others' fates, are now sealed along with this forsaken planet."

Silver cried out as sharp pain flared at the back of his head. Then his legs were swept out from under him, and he fell on a hard surface. That was what finally woke him up out of his trance.

The moment the hedgehog's head hit the ground, his vision changed to that of a burned field, surrounded by trees on all sides. The charred grass singed his fur, and the air blew ashes in his face.

Silver jumped to his feet, staggering a bit. He watched as Mephiles materialized a few feet away from him.

"Finally, you're awake. You weren't out for that long, but I was getting bored. I had to wake you up somehow. You know, you actually put up a good fight earlier. Too bad all your emeralds are mine now."

Silver could only watch in horror as Mephiles brought up the seven Chaos Emeralds to float around him in a neat circle. Light glinted off the bright jewels.

"No! I won't go down without a fight!! I will stop you, even if I have to sacrifice my own body to do it!!"

"No, Silver. You've done enough," The soft, silvery voice appeared in the white hedgehog's mind suddenly. Silver could not believe it. The hedgehog fell to his knees, ignoring the soft pain.

Mephiles cried out in shock as he was crudely kicked forward, falling on the burned ground. Where Mephiles was a moment ago, now a slim figure stood.

The slim, purple feline took the emeralds that fell to the ground around Mephiles, and holding them high, she made a portal out of thin air. On the other side of the mirror, Silver could see the stars of space twinkling at him.

Blaze pushed the black hedgehog into it, and the portal disappeared in a flicker of light.

Dropping the emeralds, the feline ran up to Silver before he could fall to the ground. Holding him up, she hugged the ivory hedgehog, small tears falling like streams down her face. Silver breathed in the cat's elegant, familiar smell, tears also falling down his cheeks.

When Blaze finally stop squeezing and faced him, Silver said to her softly, "Where've you b-been? I t-thought that when you disappeared to a different dimension, you would be g-gone forever…I almost started thinking you had died."

"No, silly, you think I'd give up that easily? I'd search for you forever, I love you that much," She started blushing. "I..hope you feel the same…"

"Of course, Blaze…I've been wanting to tell you that for a year now." The white hedgehog smiled. Blaze smiled with him, saying, "It's been that long?"

"Yep."

"Well, better get home now. You look like you walked through Hell and back!"

"Well, I kinda did…"

Making sure that the hedgehog could sit up, Blaze went to grab an emerald, then brought it back to place it in Silver's hands. "Here. This'll give you enough energy to get home."

Absorbing the energy, Silver suddenly felt a whole lot better. He stood up carefully, testing his legs to make sure they would hold him up.

Two questions remained in his mind, however, "How did you get back? And why was it so easy for you to get rid of him and I couldn't?"

Blaze took his hand, smiling, "Here, let's walk and talk." The two walked towards a dark line of trees, hoping it was the right way to home.

"See, when I was teleported, I was in a bad state. Then this couple took me in and cared for my wounds. They even helped me to seal Iblis's soul in a bottle, so I wouldn't have to keep it in my body, but carry it around. See," She pulled out a glass jar that was filled with orange-red flame that, surprisingly, didn't melt the glass. "So after that, it was fairly easy to get back here using the Sol Emerald I always keep with me. About the part with Mephiles, I used the power of the Sol Emerald to absorb the Chaos Emeralds' power, therefore enabling me to knock Mephiles out and send him to a different dimension."

"Nicely done, Blaze. Now we need to get home. Mind if we stop walking for a bit? Personally, I think it's easier to fly than to walk, and my feet are killing me."

"No problem."

Using his psychic energy, Silver, carrying Blaze, rose into the air slowly, then flew off, leaving the madness of the demon, Mephiles behind him.

* * *

Well, what a happy ending! I love happy endings! Just not too happy ones...Sorry if you were expecting more blood and gore. You know how I am...Wait, actually you don't. Nevermind. I said nothing!! XD Don't worry, the story's not over yet..


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13**

**All right, the epiloque! Let's wrap this up nice and tidy! Enjoy the chappie! ~**

* * *

Tails the Fox was sitting on the cold grass, watching the dawning sun rise over the clouds that sculpted the dark sky. Rays of light penetrated the cold Earth, bathing everything in its warm rays. The branches of naked trees created shadows to lay as a backdrop to the sunlight.

The wind ruffled the orange fox's fur, sending quiet chills down his back. Tails was sitting cross-legged, laying his chin on his fists. _Where are they? They've been gone for hours…_

Mephiles and Silver had recently disappeared, and though he, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles searched, it was in vain. It was like they had never existed. Gone from the face of the Earth.

Tails let out a long, exasperated sigh, watching his cold breath ascend into the air. The world had suddenly gotten chilly, but that was expected since it was nearly the end of fall.

Autumn leaves crowded every inch of the ground, leaving trees bare against the cold. Soon, snow would fall, leaving a blanket of white everywhere.

Sonic, Tails's best friend, came over and sat down next to the contemplating kitsune. As if in answer to Tails's question, Sonic said quietly, "I know that, somewhere, Silver's kicking Mephiles butt right now. That, I know for sure."

Tails, hoping that what Sonic said was true, leaned on the hedgehog's shoulder, staring at the sky as it steadily lightened.

Shadow noiselessly sat down next to them, followed by Knuckles, who sat on the other side next to Tails. The four watched the sky for any sign of Silver the Hedgehog.

Suddenly, a speck appeared over the horizon. The speck floated above the trees, slowly getting bigger. Eventually, the speck didn't look like a speck, but a figure. It was hard to tell as the figure was in the direction of the sun.

Then Tails stood up, pointing out towards the oncoming thing. "Hey, I think…I think that's Silver!"

The rest of the group stood up anxiously, hoping the fox was right. Soon, their hopes were confirmed, as a white hedgehog, carrying a certain purple feline, landed on the cold ground. Letting the cat down, the hedgehog ran up to the four, as the four ran up to him. The cat followed.

It was a great reunion. Silver and Blaze were happy to finally see Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles, and vice-versa.

After the greetings and such, Silver and Blaze told them what had happened in the fight against Mephiles. "Well, that's just great! Now all that work I did on the Generation Teleporter has gone to waste," Tails pouted, crossing his arms.

"It's ok, buddy! We'll probably find a use for it sometime in the future. Don't worry!" Sonic tried to lift the fox's spirits. Eventually, Tails sighed and grinned at Sonic's attempt to make him happy.

Shadow finally spoke up in what seemed like ages, "Well, we're all happy, and now that the world is back to normal, I want to go home and watch the news. See you later."

The black hedgehog dashed away, followed by a remark from Sonic, "Hey! I wanna play the Playstation 3!!" The blue hedgehog followed Shadow at the speed of light, trying to get home first.

"Well, guess we should go home now. I'm getting kinda' cold and my gaming skills need boosting." Knuckles went home at a fast jog.

"Hey, everyone's leaving me!!" Tails shouted in his high pitched voice. Silver smiled. The fox never ceased to amaze him. "Hey, Tails, you can travel with me. Besides, I need someone else to help me carry the emeralds besides Blaze." Silver cringed at a nudge in the ribs from Blaze.

"Alright, sure! I'll help!"

Grabbing an armload of emeralds, the three teleported home, forgetting about the vacant generation teleporter on the ground.

When they got there, though, they all landed on their faces on the front lawn. Silver sat up along with the others and rubbed his sore nose. "Ugh, still 'gotta work on the landing…"

Helping each other up, the three walked into the house, only to hear the shouts and yells of an argument. "Oh great, just what I need." Tails moaned, covering his sensitive ears.

Silver was about to walk over to see what the yelling was about and see if he could resolve it, but Blaze interrupted. "Let me handle this."

"Good luck," Tails and Silver said to her simultaneously.

Blaze carefully walked around the corner, then stopped and started to laugh when she saw what they were doing.

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were wrestling on the ground, beating each other with their Playstation 3 controllers. On the TV, the winning screen of a Halo game depicted that Shadow was the winner.

Seeing that they might actually send each other to the hospital, Blaze walked over to where they were brawling and, with a fiery fist, she said to them loudly, "Hey, knock it off. Guys, knock it off!"

She eventually had to resort to pushing the guys apart, and once the three saw her fiery fists, the fight immediately ended. They backed away towards the couch, trying to get away from the angry cat.

"That's more like it. Now please, can we have some peace and quiet?" Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles nodded quietly. "Thanks!"

Walking towards the kitchen, the feline began making breakfast for everyone. From hearing the sound of clattering pans and pots, Silver and Tails raced through the living room to the kitchen, eager to help.

The three in the living room went back to their gaming when they saw that Blaze was gone. "Hey, can we play something else? I bore of Halo games every day…" Knuckles sighed, rubbing a bruise.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Sonic, putting down his controller, relaxed on the couch.

"I was thinking along the lines of…Sonic Riders! That game is awesome!"

"Wow, you read my mind, Knuckles! Shadow, you wanna join?" Sonic went to go exchange his PS3 controller for a GameCube one.

"I guess. There's nothing better to do, and I'd love to beat you guys again." Shadow smirked.

"Is that a challenge? You're on!"

L

Back in the kitchen, Silver was lost in thought, leaving the cooking to Blaze and Tails. He wasn't that good of a cook anyway.

_I wonder what might've happened with Mephiles. What dimension did Blaze send him to? I saw a starry sky in the portal…Maybe she sent him to space. No telling how he's going to get back now. But…he's not dead. I know he's not._

Silver got up from his chair and, telling Blaze and Tails he was going to take a nap, the white hedgehog walked upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind him. Walking over to his glass balcony doors and sliding them open, he walked out to the balcony, cherishing the cold, fresh air.

Leaning on the railing, Silver looked out at his surroundings. To his right, he could see the tops of buildings from the city. To his left, rolling hills and autumn forests stretched to the horizon. Silver breathed in deeply, then out, watching the white vapor rise in the air.

_If he is still alive, however, there's still a chance he could get back. Then who knows the damage he could do. Though we're safe with the emeralds. With their power protecting us, Mephiles doesn't stand a chance. Still, there will always be another greedy, power-hungry villain that will rise again. Especially Eggman. There's always Eggman._

The cold wind carried autumn leaves, flying through the air and almost blowing in Silver's face. He watched as the leaves floated towards the city, and had to shield his eyes as the glare of the morning sun shone back at him.

The ivory hedgehog smiled. There was peace once again. But, of course, it wouldn't last for long. There would be another day when a villain would rise, and that day would bring another adventure. He looked forward to that day.

Silver walked back into his warm room, closing the glass doors behind him. He suddenly collapsed on the bed, the warmth making him sleepy. With a faint smile, he closed his eyes, giving in to his dreams.

For now, our heroes rest. Soon, another day will bring more adventure, and maybe, more friends…

* * *

**There we have it! The ending to my first story! Glad you guys enjoyed it, and thanks for the great reviews! Sorry if it was a little short, I sorta ran out of ideas...The cursed writer's block! XD Anway, I will be writing more stories, that I'm sure of! ~**


End file.
